lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rorsted Archipelago
The Rorsted Archipelago was the Loen Kingdom’s governing branch in the central areas of the Sonia Sea. Similarly, it was a key diocese of the Church of Storms. It had a high-ranking deacon, who was part of the Council of Cardinals, permanently stationed here. It was a famous colony on the Sonia Sea, also known as the Spice Archipelago, and it was home to a variety of exotic spices, with the plantations of these produce being mainstays of the economy. In addition to the spice trade, the brothel industry was another major pillar of the Rorsted Archipelago. There were many big or small brothels, out in the open or hidden all over the place. The capital of Rorsted Archipelago is Bayam, the City of Generosity. History Rorsted Archipelago had been completely colonized by the Loen Kingdom less than fifty years. Before that, the natives on the Rorsted Archipelago always believed in Sea God Kalvetua. They believed that this deity who appears in the form of a gigantic sea serpent would protect all the islands here, preventing them from being devoured by earthquakes or tsunamis. Colonized Period At first, Loen had worked with the local kings and chieftains, under the name of the Mid Sonia Company to extract economic benefits, but later, the management of the company quickly fell into corruption as they fought for power, even provoking the enemy for personal gain by starting a war. Even what was even more absurd was that they would report each other, claiming that their competitors had received bribes. With regards to this, they would find a Member of Parliament backing them. During parliamentary hearings, they would attack each other, something that nearly resulted in suits. After that dispute, the King and the Prime Minister agreed to redeem the stock, shut down the Mid Sonia Company, and to send their fleet and troops to take over the Rorsted Archipelago in full force, bringing them under true colonial rule. At present, the archipelago was governed by the governor-general’s office, Parliament, and the Courts. The upper echelons were all Loenese, and some of the middle-ranking personnel were Members of Parliament and court magistrates who were descendants of the original kings and chieftains. As for the low-ranking positions, they were opened to the educated natives of the region. This included police officers below that of superintendents. Natives Appearance The natives of the Rorsted Archipelago had darker skin than the people of the Southern Continent. It was close to the kind of bronze which was often a result of exposure to the sun. Their hair was mostly dark and naturally curled ever so slightly. They were quite different from the colonists from the Loen Kingdom. Natives liked matching a thick jacket with baggy pants, along with a cap from the mainland. They didn’t like black and preferred the colors: brown, tawny, and light gray. The higher standing and mixed-bloods liked to mimic the dressing style of Loen, believing that this was a sign of civilization. Notable Island * Blue Mountain Island: Where Bayam, the City of Generosity was located. * Symeem Island: the island at the farthest end of the Rorsted Archipelago. An ancient elvish ruin was located. * Longtail Island: The island at the southern end of the Rorsted Sea. Category:Locations Category:Loen Kingdom